


All's Fair in Love and Haircuts

by amethystfox



Series: I Could Live a Little More [26]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Hair, Haircuts, Jazzaniga, M/M, Masturbation, POV: Paulo, Phone Sex, Tottenham Hotspur F.C., Tottenham Hotspur FC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystfox/pseuds/amethystfox
Summary: March 2020Jan's hair is getting pretty long.
Relationships: Paulo Gazzaniga/Jan Vertonghen
Series: I Could Live a Little More [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621807
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist writing about Jan's new haircut. I still haven't quite gotten over the shock of it myself.
> 
> As with most of my Spursfics, I've used some non-English dialogue; translations are at the end.

23 March 2020  
London

  
  
  


Paulo sat up in bed and stretched out his long body with a groan and a sigh. Another day. Another day of lockdown, another day of social distancing. Another day of not being able to touch or be with anyone but Patricia.

He was grateful to at least have her with him, of course, but he was a heavily tactile person and he'd gotten used to being able to see and touch Jan and Toby nearly every day. He knew the separation was hard on them as well, but they had their children to keep them distracted. Paulo was aching for human contact. Much as he loved Patricia, he needed more.

He swiped his phone off the nightstand as he stood up and headed out to the kitchen to make his breakfast shake, fingers automatically tapping the right spots on the screen to bring up FaceTime to call Jan, as he did most mornings now. It was remarkable how quickly a new habit could become ingrained, committed to muscle memory.

Jan picked up with a genuine smile, as he always did. _"Good morning, paaltje,"_ he said, interrupting himself with a yawn.

"Good morning, _cariño,"_ Paulo answered. "How are you this morning?"

Jan shrugged, running his fingers through his hair. _"Same as every morning, really. You?"_

Paulo smiled ruefully. "The same. Not much changes when you have to stay home all the time."

_"Sad but true."_ Jan was in the kitchen, making breakfast, his phone propped up on a shelf so that he could see the screen while he worked. Paulo couldn't see what he was making, but he knew without a doubt that it was oatmeal. Jan was in some regards deeply set in his ways. _"How's Patricia?"_

"Still asleep, but good." Paulo took a swig of his shake, making his way outside to his stationary bike, stretching and rolling his shoulders, trying to work loose the remaining stiffness from his joints. Teo followed him outside, his ball in his mouth, wagging his tail hopefully.

_"Ah, the life of no kids to wake you up at the crack of dawn. Sophie is out in the garden with our little alarm clocks."_ Jan chuckled softly, glancing in the direction of the window Paulo knew looked out at their back garden.

Paulo set his phone on the tray of his exercise bike and started slowly, working his way up to his usual pace. Keeping fit in isolation wasn't necessarily difficult, he had the equipment, but sometimes it was hard to keep the motivation going.

"Any plans for today, so to speak?"

Jan laughed. _"Let's see. Eat, sleep, exercise, playing with the kids, and lots of cleaning. Same as always. ¿Y tú?"_

Paulo smiled. "Same as always," he agreed. "Exercise, playing with Teo, cleaning. Probably some PlayStation with Juanito. Maybe I'll make some _asado,_ we'll see."

_"Mmm, I miss your asado,"_ Jan said longingly, taking a bite of oatmeal.

Paulo had to laugh at that. "Is that all you miss?"

_"Of course not,"_ Jan said, with a twitch of his lips that meant he was trying not to stick his tongue out. _"I miss you. Everything about you."_ Paulo could see the sadness in his eyes and swallowed, trying to force down the lump that was forming in his throat.

"I miss you too, _schatje._ But it's too early in the day to be sad. Any chance you can sneak off for some alone time?"

Jan swallowed some more oatmeal and laughed again. _"Didn't you just get on the bike? Should probably finish that first, no?"_

Paulo hmphed. "You are much more fun than the bike. Besides, the bike will be here later."

Jan caught his lower lip between his teeth, considering. _"I need to get in a bike ride, too. Maybe we do that together now, and play later?"_

Paulo grumbled, but he gave in. "I'd rather have you ride me," he muttered. It was distinctly harder to project dominance over FaceTime, he had noticed, especially when Jan _was_ right. They both needed to stay as fit as possible.

Jan blushed adorably at that, biting that distractingly full lower lip of his again. _"I'd prefer that too,"_ he agreed. _"This won't last forever."_

"It had better not," Paulo said with a sigh. "I feel like I'll lose my mind if I don't get to touch you again soon."

_"Same here,"_ Jan murmured, carrying his bowl back into the kitchen to rinse out. He made his way to his own stationary bike then, and soon they were both pedalling away, talking idly and trying to pretend that they were actually together.

Later, when they had both finished their workouts, they hung up briefly to shower, agreeing to call back in twenty minutes. Paulo hurried through his shower, steadfastly ignoring the way his dick was already throbbing at the thought of Jan showering, soapy water sluicing over his beautiful, freckled skin, the way the water droplets sparkled in his coppery hair…

Paulo groaned impatiently, pressing one hand down over his cock, just enough for a moment of relief. He had no intention of doing anything more without Jan.

Despite the distraction, he finished his shower in short order and dried himself quickly, pulling on a pair of shorts for the moment. Patricia had gotten up and was out in the living room now, watching something on Netflix. He came up behind her, bending over the back of the couch to kiss her, nuzzling affectionately at her hair.

"Morning, baby. Sleep okay?" she asked with a smile, stretching an arm over her head to ruffle his hair.

He shrugged. "Fine."

"Everything okay?"

He sighed. "Nothing new, just missing my boys."

She smiled sympathetically, squeezing his fingers gently. "I know. But at least you get to call them, and they're healthy."

Paulo nodded. _"Sí,_ that's what matters. I'm just ready for this all to be over already." He laughed a little. "I know it's only just started, really. It just… it just sucks.”

Patricia kissed his knuckles. “Patience was never your strong suit, baby. But we’ll get through it, and you’ll get to be with Jan and Toby again before you know it.”

As if on cue, his phone started going off in his pocket. Patricia laughed at how eagerly Paulo dug it out and answered. “Hi, Jan,” she called out, obviously knowing who it was despite not having seen the screen.

_“Hola, chiquita,”_ Jan answered her. _“Cómo estás?”_

“Fine, _osito,”_ she replied, her eyes twinkling. Paulo was squirming now. He was glad Jan and Patricia got along well, of course, but he was eager to excuse himself and go spend some alone time with Jan-- or at least, as close as was feasible these days. “Go on, _cariño,”_ she said, playfully tweaking the head of his cock through his shorts. “Have fun.”

Paulo grinned and kissed her on the temple, then he practically fled back to the bedroom.

Jan giggled when he saw the background change. _“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were a little eager,”_ he teased gently.

Paulo growled at him. “Just because I can’t touch you doesn’t mean I have to take sass from you. Are you any less eager, hmm?”

Jan was already lying down on his bed, and it looked to Paulo like he hadn’t bothered to dress after his shower. Paulo bit back a moan when Jan held his phone up and panned the camera down his body. His skin was still damp and glistening, his chest hair darker than usual. Paulo sprawled out on his bed, running a hand over his abs, wishing that he was touching Jan instead of himself.

Then Jan panned down to his crotch, and Paulo nearly dropped his own phone. Jan was naked, all right, and his dick was as hard as Paulo had ever seen it. Jan’s free hand was curled loosely around it, but he wasn’t moving it at all, just holding himself gently.

_“What do you think?”_ Jan said softly.

Paulo growled again. “You are so beautiful,” he said, his voice low. He tapped the button to turn the camera around, showing Jan his own erection tenting his shorts. “You make me so hard, so crazy for wanting you.” He slipped his free hand under his waistband and wrapped it around himself, sighing at his own touch.

Jan whimpered faintly. _“Can I see you? Sir?”_ They had had to adjust some of their normal rules to adapt to the enforced separation. It still made Paulo twitch a little, but when talking was their only real way to communicate, he had had to allow Jan to speak freely, even when Paulo hadn’t asked him anything first. It just wasn’t practical when Paulo couldn’t read his body language, couldn’t touch him.

“Ask me nicely,” Paulo rumbled, moving his hand up and down, enjoying the soft, wanting little sounds coming from Jan.

_“Please,”_ Jan pleaded. _“Please, Paulo, sir, I want to see your cock, please…”_

The possessive little part of him purred. He loved seeing how much Jan wanted him, hearing it in his voice. “And why should I do this for you? What will you do for me?”

Jan moaned, panning back up to his face. _“Anything,”_ he whispered, his fist tangled in his hair. It was getting a little long, Paulo noticed. He wanted to have his own fingers in it, to tug and pull and hear Jan whine. Paulo loved to control Jan’s head like that, moving him wherever he wanted, pulling him down to suck his cock, shoving his face down into the bed while Paulo fucked him from behind. _“Anything at all.”_

Paulo hummed, considering. “I will have to think about what I want you to do for me. But for now…” He lifted his wrist, letting the waistband of his shorts slide down over his hand, exposing the first couple of inches of his dick, gripped tightly in his hand.

Jan moaned, licking his lips. _“Fuck… Paulo, sir…”_

“What do you wish you could do to me right now? Tell me.” Paulo made his voice as authoritative as he could, enjoying the way Jan flushed when he heard that tone in his voice.

_“If you let me, that would be my hand around you instead of yours, I’d give anything to have your dick in my hand right now. I’d squeeze and stroke you, I love feeling how big and hard you are. Want to taste you, too.”_ Jan sighed longingly. _“I miss the way you taste so much. Miss how good it feels, having you thrusting in my mouth, using my mouth. Miss how hot it is when you come down my throat, god…”_

“Jan,” Paulo breathed, his hand moving over his dick again. “My Jan, I love hearing you talk like this, my wonderfully naughty boy. So desperate for me. When I see you again, I think I’ll have you lay on your back, with your head hanging back off the bed, just the right height for me to fuck your mouth. You have such a sweet mouth, always so wet and hot and perfect. Do you know how good you are? My good boy, you have gotten so good at sucking my cock. You always make me come so hard, fuck, I love coming in your mouth. You always swallow every drop and lick your lips and look at me like you want more, so greedy…”

_“Paulo,”_ Jan was whimpering. _“Paulo, sir, please, fuck my mouth, come in my mouth, you taste so good, I fucking love sucking your cock, please, please…”_

“Does thinking about sucking my cock get you off, _mi pelirrojito?_ Show me what you are doing. Are you touching yourself thinking about having my dick down your throat?”

Jan fumbled with his phone for a second but then the camera switched, showing Paulo Jan’s hand moving eagerly over his shaft, his hips rolling underneath, pushing his dick up into his tight fist. _“Paulo… sir… please…”_

“Ahh,” Paulo sighed. “You look so desperate. Are you going to come for me, Jan? Are you going to come thinking about me?”

_“Sir… can I? Please?”_

“My good boy,” Paulo growled. “Come for me, Jan. Now.”

Jan let out a low whine, jerking his hips up, his fist sliding over his cock hard and fast. He came with a strangled moan that was just about the sweetest sound Paulo had ever heard. He watched hungrily, his eyes greedily taking in every single second of it.

"Jan," he growled, rolling over onto his stomach, keeping his hand around his own cock. He kept his fist still now, thrusting into it, trying desperately to pretend he had Jan beneath him. 

_“Señor,”_ Jan gasped. _“I can’t see you, please, sir…”_

Paulo groaned, angling his phone back at his face again. He closed his eyes for a moment, remembering what it felt like to have Jan’s legs around his waist, how tight Jan always was around him, and he couldn’t hold back anymore. _“Jan...”_

_“Paulo,”_ Jan whispered in reply, switching his camera back to his face. Paulo stared at him longingly, spilling into his fist, snarling in frustration at not being able to touch him. Like most of the time lately, it was a distinctly unsatisfying orgasm, but there was nothing to be done about it. Nothing would be able to compare to the real thing.

They lay in silence for a few minutes, getting their breath back, looking at each other longingly.

_“I’d give anything to have your arms around me,”_ Jan whispered, his voice wobbling slightly.

“I know, _schatje,”_ Paulo said. “I know.”

Jan ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it up and back, away from his eyes. _“I love you so much.”_

“I love you too, Jantje,” Paulo whispered gently. The lump in his throat was back. He needed to change the subject, somehow. If he started crying, Jan would most likely cry too, and Paulo couldn’t bear that. He swallowed hard, casting about for something else to talk about, anything at all. 

“Your hair’s getting awfully long there, _mi pelirrojito,”_ Paulo said, forcing a smile onto his face. “When’s the last time you were able to get to the barber?”

Jan made a face. _“Two weeks ago? I think? I’m having a hard time keeping track of the days.”_ His eyes sparkled with sudden mischief. _“Hmm, when it’s long like this, it’s perfect for pulling, no?”_ He wound his fingers through it and tugged, smirking at the look on Paulo’s face.

“Hands off,” Paulo growled. “If I can’t touch it, neither can you.”

_“Ooh,”_ Jan said, his voice teasing. _“What’s my prize this time if I manage to keep my hands off of it?”_ The last time Paulo had ordered Jan not to touch his hair, Paulo had promised him a reward: limited control over one of their sessions. It hadn’t been a full switch, not really, but it had still been one of the hottest, most intense things either of them had ever done.

Paulo considered. What _could_ he even offer as a reward, when they couldn’t be together? He frowned, not liking the idea of promising something that couldn’t happen for weeks at least, if not months.

He decided to take a different approach. He let a wicked smile spread over his face. “Oh, no prize, no challenge,” he said slowly, relishing the confusion on Jan’s face. “If I can’t touch it, then there’s no reason for it to be that long at all.”

Jan blinked. _“Okay, that’s probably true, but I can’t get to the barber’s, so…”_ He shrugged.

Paulo’s smile widened. “Oh, I don’t think we need the barber. You have clippers?”

Jan’s mouth dropped open. _“Are you… are you saying you want me to shave my head?”_

“And why not? If you don’t, it’s just going to keep getting longer, and I know how much that bothers you. And if you don’t like it short, well, it’ll probably grow out again by the time your barber can see you again.”

_“But… I haven’t changed my hairstyle in something like ten years, Paulo.”_ His eyes were oddly anxious. _“And… well…”_

“What is it, _schatje?”_

_“Just… I know you like my hair. If I shave it off, well, you won’t be able to grab onto it anymore.”_

Paulo laughed. “Again, not likely to be a problem by the time I can get within grabbing distance of you, my love.”

Jan looked torn. He kept reaching up, instinctively trying to smooth his hair down, brush it out of his eyes, but each time he remembered that Paulo had told him to keep his hands off and stopped himself before his fingers actually brushed against it.

_"I… I don't know…"_

"Jan," Paulo said sternly. "This is not a request. Unless you need to use your safeword?"

Jan blinked. He shook his head quickly. _"No, sir."_

"Then do as I say." Paulo locked eyes with Jan, pouring as much Dominant energy into that gaze as he could. Jan dropped his eyes after only a moment.

_"Yes, sir,"_ he murmured, smiling shyly.

"Go get the clippers."

Jan scrambled off the bed, disappearing into the ensuite. Paulo propped his head up on his arm, admiring his ass as he went. 

Jan returned a minute later with a sheepish expression on his face and picked his phone up off the bed. _“Just realised, it probably makes more sense to do this in the bathroom than out here.”_

Paulo snickered. _“Si,_ unless you want to explain to Sophie why there is so much hair on the rug.”

Jan pouted slightly. _“It’s not that much hair, really. I haven’t gotten quite that shaggy yet.”_

“No,” Paulo agreed. “But more than you like. And more than I can stand to see on you when I can’t touch it. So off it comes.”

Jan flashed him a grin and propped his phone up on the bathroom counter so that he could get set up properly. As Paulo had expected, Jan had a rather nice set of clippers and guards. Paulo watched intently as Jan fitted one of the combs to the clippers, set them down, and ran his hands through his hair again.

_“I think I’m going to start with one of the longer ones,”_ Jan murmured, half to himself. _“It’s been a while since I’ve had to use these, so I’d rather do it by degrees.”_

“Good plan.”

Jan took a deep breath then, his eyes flickering to meet Paulo’s for a moment. _“Here we go.”_

Despite the fact that this had been his idea, that he had ordered Jan to do it, Paulo couldn’t quite contain a pained squeak when Jan swept the clippers through his beautiful auburn hair the first time, shaking a small clump of coppery fuzz into the sink. Jan was right; Paulo _loved_ his hair, and always had, from the first time he had noticed it properly, to the night he had seized a handful of it at the Etihad, pulling Jan into his arms and changing both of their lives. Seeing it come off now made something inside Paulo want to cry.

But much as he loved it, he loved Jan more. The truth was that Jan would be more comfortable this way until the pandemic had passed, and Jan’s comfort and well-being would always be one of Paulo’s top priorities, far above his own preferences. If he couldn’t yank on Jan’s hair, well, he would adjust, whenever they had the chance to be together again.

Jan was finishing up the first pass now, examining the result critically in the mirror. _“A little shorter on top, I think, and then I’ll do a close fade around the sides,”_ he murmured, running a hand over his head.

Paulo remembered with a chuckle the last time he had shaved _his_ head-- or more accurately, when Coco had shaved it, after he had lost that stupid bet. He had cringed every time he looked in the mirror for weeks afterward. His only consolation for how awful he had looked was how delightfully fuzzy it got after it had grown out a bit-- he absolutely loved to run his hands over it at that stage. Even now he found himself constantly running his fingers over the sides of his head when his fade was growing out, delighting in the way it felt as he brushed his hand over it, back and forth in quick succession. It was one of his favourite and most constant ways to expend excess energy when he was stressed or nervous and had limited options.

The thought of what it would feel like to run his hands like that over Jan’s hair sent a little thrill down his spine. Especially if Jan did leave it a bit longer on top-- Paulo imagined it, hair no more than an inch long bending slightly under his fingertips, and suddenly he felt much more comfortable with the whole idea.

Jan had changed the guard on the clippers out for a shorter one and done another pass. _“What do you think, sir?”_

Paulo studied it. Yes, that was probably the ideal length for the top. Long enough to feel satisfying under the fingers, but not so long as to look unkempt. “I like it.”

Jan nodded. _“I do too.”_ He hesitated then. _“I might have to get Sophie to help me with the fade, I haven’t even tried to do one in longer than I can remember.”_

Paulo growled softly. Much as he liked Sophie, he didn’t want to share this moment with anyone. It felt somehow intimate, almost moreso than the phone sex had been. "No," he said firmly. "I want you to do this yourself."

Jan opened his mouth to object, but when his eyes met Paulo's he changed his mind. _"Yes, sir,"_ he answered meekly. He frowned down at the guard he was holding, as if he expected it to tell him whether it was the right one or not. Finally he snapped it into the clippers and ran it carefully around the sides and back, carefully keeping away from the top. Paulo smiled in satisfaction, watching.

"Good boy," he murmured. "So good for me, my love."

Jan blushed, but otherwise kept his eyes and hands steady on his work.

Finally it was done. Jan examined his work critically, running his hand over it in the same way Paulo badly wanted to. _"What do you think?"_ he asked, his eyes anxious as he looked over at the camera, at Paulo.

Paulo ignored the little knot of anguish inside him. "Looking good," he said approvingly. "Very different, but good. But you would be beautiful no matter what."

_"Thank you, sir,"_ Jan murmured, lowering his eyelashes with that shy smile, the one that always destroyed Paulo, made him want to wrap his arms around Jan and never let go, not for anything in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paaljte - literally means "little post." Goalpost in Dutch is _doel paal_ , and I couldn't resist making a linguistic pun with it, even though it's pronounced differently than "Paulo."  
> Cariño - sweetie  
> Y tú - and you  
> Schatje - baby  
> Hola, chiquita - Hello, lil girl  
> Cómo estás - how are you  
> Osito - little bear  
> Mi pelirrojito - my little redhead  
> Señor - sir


	2. Epilogue

_ >>From: Sophie V [10:43]: PAULO _   
_ >>From: Sophie V [10:43]: you convinced Jan to shave his head???? _

_ <<To: Sophie V [10:43]: ack, I'm sorry, I should have had him at least tell you first _   
_ <<To: Sophie V [10:44]: I just thought he'd be more comfortable, since he can't go get it cut like normal for a while _   
_ <<To: Sophie V [10:44]: and summer's coming and I know he hates it when it gets too long _

_ >>From: Sophie V [10:44]: Easy, Paulo _   
_ >>From: Sophie V [10:44]: I just wanted to say thank you _   
_ >>From: Sophie V [10:44]: every summer I try to get him to take it short like that but he is so stubborn _   
_ >>From: Sophie V [10:45]: how on earth did you manage to persuade him?? _

_ <<To: Sophie V [10:45]: I had to order him to do it, actually _   
_ <<To: Sophie V [10:45]: it's remarkable how stubborn he is for such an obedient sub _

_ >>From: Sophie V [10:46]: well, I love it, and I love you for looking out for him so well _   
_ >>From: Sophie V [10:46]: I know how much you miss him _   
_ >>From: Sophie V [10:46]: you've always taken such good care of him, even when you're not actually here _

_ <<To: Sophie V [10:46]: well, I'm glad you like it _   
_ <<To: Sophie V [10:47]: and since I can't be there _   
_ <<To: Sophie V [10:47]: I just… promise me you'll take care of him too _   
_ <<To: Sophie V [10:47]: I know you always do, but… _

_ >>From: Sophie V [10:47]: don't worry, Paulo _   
_ >>From: Sophie V [10:48]: I'll take care of our boy. For both of us. _


End file.
